plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm in Space
Storm in Space is another battleground in the PVMT: The New Beginning. The very first world that introduced custom plants not from PopCap or Electronic Arts. DIFFICULTY Medium Difficulty 3 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Gimmicks Space Within the vacuum of Space, plants are unable to breathe. So plants must get help from Meteorflower (or Oxygen Algae) to breathe. Some plants such as Psionuac and Diztortaneum are able to be planted just fine in Space. Due to the Sun being closer; Sun-producing plants get their production amount multiplied by x1.5; combine this with Solaflora's boost and you get a lot of Sun. Meteor Shower From this gimmick comes Meteor Imp Mouth Things and regular, old, classic meteors that hit plants & Mouth Things in a 3x3 area. Black Hole Black holes appear, which, what do they do? They suck in projectiles, and plants if close. Black hole things will be spawned from it. Black Hole Mouth Things act the same as this gimmick. Psionuac prevents plants in front of it from being sucked in. Ground plants are unable to be sucked in due to being grounded. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Void Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 13.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He was born from nothing. Nothing but from the nothingness of the Void... '''Special: '''Unknown '''Astronaut Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 20 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He wanted to be the first mouth thing to land on the moon. Despite the fact that he isn't allowed to go the space, he sneaked in, grabbed on the rocket inside and stole the astronaut suit. '''Special: '''Floats instead of flying, will jump in such a slow gravity. '''Frozen Astronaut Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 48 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving (sort of) '''Description: '''He isn't lucky... The glass just somewhat break from the astronaut helment, causing the mouth thing to freeze. We don't know why, but it could be one of the meteors. '''Special: '''Floats instead of flying, will keep going down and up slowly. '''Satellite Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 105 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Description: '''It literally looks nothing like a satellite, and just looks like a pill, but it's secretly a satellite, just that it was made to withstand meteors. Despite some of the wires shocking. '''Special: '''Spawns robot mouth things '''Robot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 67.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unknown '''Description: '''Exactly what we thought if cyborg mouth things were fully robotized. It was made incase of a threat. And the plants were the threat! But does it consider us as a threat?... '''Special: '''Uses a laser cannon, which shoots 2 lasers at random tiles, infront of it. '''Alien Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid (absorbs 16.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: 'alien language '''Special: '''Fires raygun at plants instead of eating; deals 5 bites per shot. '''UFO Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 86 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''What the hell is that? It ain't Superman that is for sure. '''Special: '''Kidnaps plants. '''Black Hole Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 40 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''He sucks everything. I mean EVERYTHING. face '''Special: '''Sucks everything in the lane in front of him; including Mouth Things. Psionuac and White Radish prevent plants from being sucked in. '''Weakness: White Radish, Psionuac, ground plants Xenomorph Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 32.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''Oh no... We need a Mouth Predator for this MOUTHerfucka. '''Special: '''Devours plants whole; sometimes even eats Mouth Things. Plants activated by eating do not affect Xenomorph Mouth Thing. '''Meteor Imp Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 56.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''She's literally having fun riding the meteor, even if she is risking her life. She doesn't need gargmouthing now after he threw her to the space, which she grabbed the meteor to ride on. '''Special: '''Doesn't enter the lawn normally; but instead crashes from above into a 3x3 area with at least one plant in it. Damages both plant and Mouth Thing. Deals 300 NDS to Mouth Things and 180 bites to plants. Kills itself upon impact. '''Thing of Helio Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 60 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''Praise the Sun Mouth God!!! '''Special: '''Steals all open Sun. '''Special 2: '''Drops 350 Sun plus the amount of Sun stolen upon death. '''Weakness: '''Moonflower (negates Sun effects) '''Lightstud Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 49.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Psycho '''Description: '''He's faster than the speed of light! Or was it some blue hedgehog. '''Special: '''Instantly dashes toward the "house"; is only stopped by defensive plants; otherwise burns through non-defensive. '''Weakness: '''Defensive plants (ex. Wall-nut) '''Void Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 179.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He is born from the bigger nothingness. '''Special: '''Slowly dissipates plants into the Void; takes about 9 seconds to completely dissipate. Does this instead of eating or crushing plants. '''Environment Modifiers Satellites These things absorb your shots; shielding Mouth Things behind it. As well as spawning Robot Mouth Things. Frozen Astronaut Mouth Things Absorbs your hits and just floats up and down, up and down. BOSS BATTLE Mouthanos Toughness: Undying (absorbs 1,400 NDS) Speed: HANGRY Specials: * Snap: '''Snaps his infinity gauntlet fingers and destroys half the battlecourse. Halving the total amount of plants and Mouth Things; counting them both the same. * '''Soul: '''Consumes the soul of one plant or Mouth Thing. Steals 100 Sun from your Sun count. * '''Mind: '''Weakens the minds of Mouth Things and plants causing them to attack their same teams (Mouth Thing attacks Mouth Thing, plant attacks plant). Also destroys all psychic plants (ex. Psionuac, Diztortaneum) * '''Reality: '''Nothing is real here, it is all a game. Mouthanos shows you reality and turns you into a regular human. (This is equal to a stun; lasts 15 seconds) * '''Space: '''Mouthanos will show you the power of Space. Causes plants and Mouth Things to float slowly with antigravity. Destroys all Meteorflower. * '''Power: '''Boosts the power (damage) of all Mouth Things and plants. As well as Mouthanos himself. * '''Time: '''Mouthanos holds time in his gauntlet. He slows time. Halves the attack speed of plants and halves the speed of Mouth Things for a minute; affects re-planted plants. Slows down plant cooldown by 9 seconds. '''Description: THANOS MOUTH THING THANOS MOUTH THING THANOS MOUTH THING THANOS MOUTH THING THANOS MOUTH THING